Sentimientos Confusos
by D. Sora Katsuki
Summary: Sweet Amors tiene un nuevo estudiante. Sucrette no lo sabía aun, pero la llegada del nuevo causaría estragos a su vida de estudiante y quizás a su próxima vida amorosa.


Hello gente~ paso a dejar mi fic, espero que les guste. Esto empieza a partir del episodio 19 (modificado obviamente)

**Avisos-**

1.- La historia es: Sucrettex los chicos jugables + Oc - obviamente tendrá su final con alguno pero eso se verá hasta que decida cuantos caps tendrá.

2.- Este es único capitulo donde la protagonista no tendrá un físico revelado, o sea no se sabrá si tiene tal color de cabello u ojos (No es Lynn).

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no me pertenece, todos a excepción de mi Oc son propiedad de ChiNoMiko. 

* * *

.

.  
**  
Capitulo 1:** El Chico nuevo.

.

.

\- 

Había pasado ya unos días del extraño caso de los conejos y todo en Sweet Amoris estaba tranquilo. Siendo fin de semana a Sucrette se le ocurrió ir a la ciudad vecina para hacer algunas compras. No es que vendan mala ropa o accesorios en su ciudad, pero después de estar castigada sin poder ir a donde quería fue mucho para ella. Así que estar lejos era su mejor opción.

\- En el centro comercial. -

— ¡Wow~!, Iris no mentía cuando dijo que era un lugar bastante grande, hmm… ¿Qué debería comprar? – Murmuro pensativa recorriendo con la mirada las tiendas cerca de ella. — Bueno, daré un par de vueltas y de paso pienso a quien le doy regalo… – Dijo ella comenzando a recorrer el lugar.

Minutos más tarde…

Hice bien en venir a Mircrogames, es como el paraíso de Armin – Dijo ella divertida mientras pagaba el juego de "Soul Sacrifice" – Ahora a Zarah a comprarle algo a Castiel, aunque quizá no debería después de lo que paso con Debrah… – Pensó "Su" al recordar la desconfianza a ella — Aunque las cosas ya están bien entre nosotros. En fin~, con algo pequeño está bien.

Después de comprar el llavero para Castiel y una camisa moderna para Alexy en Zarah, Sucrette compro un pequeño peluche de conejo para Iris, ya que fue de ella la gran idea de ir a ese centro comercial.

— Solo me falta el regalo de Rosalya… ¿Qué podría comprarle? – Pensó la chica sin notar que alguien había puesto la mirada en ella.

— ¡Anda, Sucrette! ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba encontrarme contigo.

— Esa voz… - Dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba para encontrar a esa persona. – ¿Dake? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto dudosa viendo al sonriente chico frente a ella que al parecer iba acompañado.

— He venido a ver a mi tío, pues tengo la gran suerte de poder viajar a donde quiera y esas cosas, además… tengo una buena razón para venir aquí después de ciertas vacaciones en la playa – Hablo en tono coqueto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sucrette.

— ¿Buena…razón? … ¡¿No hablas de mi verdad?! – Dijo ella entre sorprendida, asustada y levemente sonrojada.

— Jaja que graciosa, claro que hablo de ti. Y ya que estamos los dos aquí ¿por qué no pasar un poco de tiempo juntos? – pregunto entusiasta el rubio.

— No es que me desagrade la idea, pero pareces estar muy bien acompañado – Señaló ella mientras dirigía su mirada al par de chicas que estaban a su lado.

— Ah veras, este par de lindas señoritas solo me estaban ayudando a encontrar la tienda de gafas, además estaban por irse ¿no es así? – Dijo girando hacia ellas.

— S-Si – dijeron al unisonó lanzándole unas miradas nada, pero nada lindas a Sucrette.

— Asunto arreglado, ¡ahora ven! – Dijo Dake mientras la jalaba del bazo dejando al par de chicas que lo acompañaban atrás.

Recorrió de nuevo el centro comercial con Dake para ver si algo en particular le llamaba la atención como para regalarle a Rosa, pero nada de lo que vio le gusto mucho. En el camino ambos platicaron de todo un poco, se notaba que el chico no era un mal tipo aun siendo que era alguien bastante coqueto. El problema es que no era el tipo de chico para ella. Mientras caminaban y platicaban un poco, el celular de Dake había sonado.

— Espera un momento Sucrette, solo contesto la llamada y te invito a comer algo ¿sí? – Dijo el rubio mientras le lanzaba un guiño.

— Ehmm claro, aquí te espero Dake – Dijo está un tanto avergonzada, si bien Dake no era su tipo, tampoco estaba tan ciega como para ignorar el atractivo del chico.

— Bien, no tardo – Dijo este alejándose.

— Buu~ no encuentre nada para Rosa, tal vez le compre algo en las tiendas que están cercas de casa – Murmuro en suspiro mientras veía la hora en su Celular – Dake ya está tardando y yo muero de hambre~, sabía que no debía salir de casa sin desayunar… ¡Estúpida prisa! – Expreso algo enojada mientras levantaba la mirada al techo. Cuando estaba a nada de armar tremendo berrinche escucho una voz tras ella.

— ¿Sucrette? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – Al escuchar su nombre, la mencionada volteo para encontrarse con una chica con bastantes pasadores en el pelo.

— ¿Laeti, eres tú? , ¡Desde que salimos del Instituto que no te veo! – Grito. Realmente estaba contenta de verla.

En lo que seguía esperando a Dake, Ella platico un poco con Laeiti, le insinúo que la veía menos tímida y con más confianza "Seguramente porque el gafotas de Ken ya te dejo tranquila" le dijo. Ella menciono que Kentin la había seguido a Sweet Amoris y que si lo veía seguramente no lo reconocería. Hablaron un poco más sobre el tema favorito de su amiga, "lo chicos". Sucrette quería mucho a su amiga, pero a su ver, ella no había cambiando nada. Laeti era el tipo de chica que se "enamoraba" rápidamente.

— Venga Su, hablemos mas afuera.

— ¡Espera! No vengo sola – Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

— Aww~ ¿vienes con tus nuevas amigas? – Murmuro frunciendo el ceño algo triste.

— No exactamente… – Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa dejando a Laeti con duda.

— Perdona por hacerte esperar Sucrette, – Dijo Dake de la nada haciendo que la nombrada girara hacia su dirección – Mi amigo estaba en el centro comercial y fui a buscarlo. Te lo presento, su nombre es Tetsuya Ishida – Dijo este señalando al chico a su lado.

— Encantado de conocerte Sucrette – Hablo Tetsuya con tono alegre. Sucrette no puedo evitar ruborizarse un poco, pues tenía frente a ella a otro chico bastante guapo, Tetsuya era de cabello corto color negro y un color de ojos rojos bastante atrayentes… "Y yo que me quejaba de Laeti" pensó divertida la chica.

— Encantada de conocerte Tetsuya – Saludo ya sin el leve rubor que al parecer nadie noto.

— Sucrette… ¿no me los presentas? – Hablo Laeti sorprendiéndola un poco, pues su mirada brillo con intensidad al tener al rubio surfista frente a ella.

— Ah perdón, Laeti este chico es Dake – Los presento señalando al surfista quien le sonreía encantado – Es con quien eh estado en el centro comercial y este es su amigo Tetsuya Ishida – Dijo señalando al pelinegro quien levantaba una mano en forma de saludo.

— ¿Tetsuya Ishida? – Hablo la chica olvidándose un poco de Dake – Es un nombre bastante extraño – dijo ella sin más.

— ¡Laeti! Eso no se dice – regaño Sucrette a su amiga recibiendo un "lo siento" en voz baja.

— ¡No pasa nada! Seguido me lo dicen – Dijo Tetsuya soltando una carcajada. – Mi nombre es extraño porque vengo de Japón. Mi madre es de Francia pero mi padre es japonés, deje aquel país para venir a estudiar aquí hace un tiempo – Explico.

— ¡Ah, entonces eres como Sucrette! Solo que su madre es de Japón y su padre de Francia – dijo la peli-azul haciendo que tanto Tetsuya como Dake voltearan a la mencionada.

— No sabía nada de eso Sucrette – Dijo Dake un tanto sorprendido – Supongo que te llevaras bien con este chico – Dijo el dándole golpes en la espalda a Ishida. ¿Sabías que va entrar a Sweet Amoris? Mi tío ayudo a su transferencia, ustedes dos serán compañeros. – Dijo sorprendiendo a Sucrette y a su amigo.

— ¿Estudias en Sweet Amoris? – Pregunto interesado el pelinegro.

— Si, ya llevo un tiempo estudiando ahí – Dijo alegre – Hay gente amable y divertida en el instituto – expresó riendo levemente al recordar a sus compañeros.

— Eso veo. – Comentó el pelinegro mirándola fijamente haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

— Bueno, bueno, vayamos a comer. Supongo que debes tener hambre Sucrette – Hablo Dake al sentirse algo ignorado.

— Y tienes razón, vine al centro comercial sin desayunar ~ muero de hambre – dijo ella en puchero haciendo reír un poco a los chicos y a su amiga.

— Enserio me equivoque, no haz cambiando mucho... Apuesto que sigues siendo la misma chica capaz de comerse dos hamburguesas y todavía dejar espacio para el postre – Expresó burlona su ex compañera y amiga.

— ¡Laeti, No digas eso! – Grito avergonzada Sucrette haciendo reír aun más fuerte a los demás.

— Ok~ perdóname – Se disculpo aun con tono de burla – Espero que no les moleste si me quedo a comer con ustedes, pero me reencontré con mi amiga y no quiero dejarla ir tan pronto – dijo la peli-azul viendo al par de chicos.

— Para nada, entre mas seamos mejor – Dijo un divertido Tetsuya al mismo tiempo que Dake asentía sonriéndole.

Entre la comida y conversaciones, el tiempo pasó volando y casi era hora de regresar a casa, Sucrette pudo notar como Laeti parecía demasiada entusiasmada con Dake a quien no parecía incomodarle el tono amoroso -muy notable- con el que le hablaba la chica.

— Parece ser que a tu amiga le gusta Dake ¿no? – Dijo Tetsuya susurrándole a Sucrette.

— Eso lo vi venir cuando note la mirada de Laeti la primera vez que vio a Dake – dijo riendo por lo bajo – Parecen pasarla bien – Dijo ella ahora haciendo reír al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos? – pregunto Laeti confundida ante la risa de su amiga y el otro chico.

— No es nada, solo le preguntaba a Sucrette como era Sweet Amoris ¿cierto? – Mintió viendo a la mencionada mandándole un guiño.

— Ah-ah sí, le estaba platicando de algunos de los alumnos – Dijo captando el mensaje del Ishida.

— Por cierto, yo quiero saber cómo es tu nuevo Instituto ¿puedo pasar a verte después? – Le pregunto Laeti entusiasmada.

— ¡Claro! – Expresó feliz Sucrette mientras apuntaba algo en una hoja – Toma, aquí está la dirección del instituto, pásate cuando quieras pero… – mas no pudo terminar porque su amiga la sorprendió con un abrazo

— ¡Gracias Su~! – Grito ella despidiendo felicidad.

— N-no hay de que amiga – Había olvidado lo cariñosa que podía llegar a ser su ex-compañera. — Supongo que te veré también a ti Tetsuya – Señalo ella ya separada de su amiga.

— Así es, la próxima vez que nos veamos seré un estudiante oficial de Sweet Amoris. – Comentó este levantando el pulgar.

— Con eso tengo más motivos para venir seguido por aquí – Dijo ahora Dake mientras le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso a su amigo.

— No quiero ser aguafiestas – interrumpió la peli-azul - Pero falta poco tiempo para que regrese a casa y quiero pasar por la tienda de ropa interior, vi un traje de baño muy mono que llamo mucho mi atención – Dijo Laeti casi saltando de felicidad.

— ¿Traje de baño? – pregunto extrañada Sucrette.

— Ah sí, le prometí a Laeti que le ensañaría a surfear – hablo Dake mientras veía a la peli-azul quien se sonrojaba por lo feliz que estaba.

— Oh bueno, de paso veré si hay algo que llame mi atención – dijo ahora Sucrette.

— Lamentablemente tengo que dejarlos. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, me faltan cosas que llevar a mi nuevo departamento – Dijo algo apenado Tetsuya mientras veía la hora en su celular.

— No te preocupes Tetsuya, lo entendemos – Dijo su amigo

— Disculpen de nuevo – dijo mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo – Y Sucrette, espero que seamos buenos amigos en el Instituto, eres una persona bastante agradable – dijo el dándole un sonrisa sincera.

— Yo espero lo mismo Tetsuya, te veré después en clases entonces – dijo ella feliz. El chico era bastante agradable y por las pequeñas conversaciones que tuvieron, tenían un par de cosas en común.

— Cuenta con ello – dijo él mientras volteaba a su amigo surfista – Y tu, pásate más seguido por aquí –dijo este dándole un golpe algo fuerte en la espalda haciendo reír al rubio- ¡Nos vemos! – grito agitando los brazos mientras el corría a la salida.

Minutos después de la despedida de Tetsuya. Laeti y Sucertte pasaron a la tienda de ropa interior. Como su amiga dijo, se compro ese traje de baño que tanto quería y de paso se compro dos más. Mientras que Sucrette encontró lo que había estado buscando "el regalo perfecto para Rosalya" era más que nada para regresar la "broma". Aun no olvidaba esa bochornosa escena es su habitación cuando ella y algunos de sus compañeros estuvieron ahí.

— Bueno, ya compre lo que necesitaba y ya es hora de irme – Dijo Sucrette con todas sus compras en mano.

— Yo también me voy, me gusto verte de nuevo amiga, no olvides que pasare a verte a tu nuevo Instituto. – Dijo Laeti mientras abrazaba a su ex-compañera.

— No lo olvidare – dijo esta regresándose el abrazo.

— Fue agradable verte de nuevo, quizá me pase al instituto yo también. Recuerda que ahora tengo doble motivo – dijo Dake mandando cierto mensaje que Sucrette capto perfectamente… _¿El no se rendirá cierto? _

La chica se despidió de nuevo de sus acompañantes y se dirigió a tomar el autobús que la llevaría a casa, pensando que cuando pasase el fin de semana, Sweet Amors tendría un nuevo estudiante. Ella no lo sabía aun, pero la llegada de "Tetsuya Ishida" causaría estragos a su vida de estudiante y quizás a su próxima vida amorosa.

Para bien o para mal, esta protagonista causaría más de un dolor de cabeza a cinco personas… ¿O quizá seis? 

* * *

Continuara… Si les gusto y si no, pues no xD

Buen realmente espero que les haya gustado, se que esta algo aburrido por ahora pero buee~ esto salió de la nada cuando me quede sin PA´s y dinero en mis cuentas, abrí Word y mis deditos se movieron. También salió debido a que tenía cierta frustración con los personajes ya que todos tienen una personalidad que a veces me frustra, TODOS sin excepción se cargan ese lado tímido que me desespera un poco u3u y me dije yo ¿Por qué no existe un chico más alegre y aventado con nuestra Su? (Dake es un pervertido así que no cuenta y Alexy –lamentablemente para muchas- , le gustan más musculosos -shora- ) Lo que sea~ si preguntan si tendrá cosas de los siguientes episodios, pues si. Pero una vez llegue al episodio actual (24) el fic pasara puras ideas mías.

Spoiler del Capítulo 2: ¿Quién rayos es él?

\- ¿Estás bien Sucrette? – Pregunto Tetsuya ayudándola a levantarse. La había visto ser empujada por alguien al momento de salir.

\- Si, todo está en su lugar – Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo – Gracias por la ayuda Tetsu – agradeció sonriéndole.

\- ¿Tetsu eh? – Le pregunto con cierta picardía en su voz.

\- Oh lo siento, yo no… -

\- Déjalo así, me gusta – La interrumpió – Ahora vamos, sígueme mostrando el lugar… Su - Dijo tomando su mano llevándosela afuera del Instituto.

Toda esa escena había sido observada por algunas personas. Cinco de ellas en especial no estaban nada felices.

Leve ficha de Tetsuya Ishida:

Es un chico bastante entusiasta, a veces puede ser un poco arrogante pero  
es fácil llevarse bien con él. No es nada cerrado por lo que puedes llevar una buena conversación con el sobre cualquier tipo de tema.  
Le gusta: el anime/manga, la música y tomar fotografías.  
No soporta: las personas que se creen como de la realeza, las mentiras y despertarse temprano.  
Signo: Cáncer.

Eso es todo~ sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos y demás en Revs. Si quieren agregarme a CDM soy **HaruKurusu**.


End file.
